1. Field
One or more example embodiments relate to a method and apparatus for processing an image, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method that may generate a final disparity map based on an image and an initial disparity map.
2. Description of the Related Art
When scene reconstruction or depth estimation is performed based on stereo images or multi-view images, a portion of a predetermined object or the whole predetermined object may be observed in a particular view, however, may not be observed in other views. For example, when a camera capturing an object is moved or when a viewpoint from which an object is viewed is changed, an area that was not shown prior to changing the viewpoint may now be seen from the changed viewpoint. This occurrence may be referred to as occlusion.
An occluded portion may not have correspondences in multiple views. Accordingly, a three-dimensional (3D) position of the occluded portion may not be estimated theoretically.
In order to resolve a problem resulting from the occlusion, various methods of handling occlusions may be used.